Implicit
by LuckyNumber5
Summary: Niklaus meets a girl that requires his immediate attention. Leaving her to grow up in his hectic vampire life. When they land in Mystic Falls other vampires seem to be just as interested in her as Klaus is. Time is running... Damon/OC full summary inside.
1. Prologue

_This my very first story to post on this website. I just came to me today and really this is all I typed. But the story is already forming in my head and I am liking where it goes, I hope you guys do too._  
><em><strong>I am no native English speaker<strong>, let alone writer, so please think of that if you spot any mistakes (don't let that hold you from pointing them out to me, though!). If this story takes off and when we are getting more serious with it I'll consider taking a beta reader. I just do not want to bother one yet because maybe you are not even waiting for a story like this. But I hope you do! **Please enjoy the prologue **and thank you for reading my rambling ;)_  
><em><strong><br>Summary**: Niklaus – on one of his errands – meets a girl who seems to be more mysterious than she lets on and of course he needs to get to the bottom of this mystery. Maybe he shouldn't have killed both her parent after all? But as one of those was a vampire, one parent still needs to alive, right?_  
><em>While looking for the doppelganger, the moonstone and all those who have done him wrong, he looks for the little girl's secret. Leaving her to grow up in his hectic vampire life.<em>  
><em>When everything is starting to come together and they land in Mystic Falls Niklaus is trying hard to keep just that that she is, a secret but certain vampires get air of her. Full grown mystery girl for the first time hears the other side of the story and realizes she has a mind of her own to make choices. But hurry, time is running out…<em>

_**Warning**: M is for Language and Violence (which are in there from the start) and later on Adult Themes, I'm not writing like a pussy, y'all, everybody curses (I do, a lot) and sex and violence are a part of live._

_**Something else**: eventually this will end up to be a Damon/OC, but because I think good stories take time, that does not happen in the first chapter and very likely also not in the second or third. If you have patient though, I promise to make it good =)_

_**And of course:** The Vampire Diaries was not my idea, I am not making profit from this story. The only part of mine is the characters that I added._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: In which a newly orphan has odd powers.<strong>

It was a rainy day, not uncommon weather for the autumn months, as the doors from the old theater opened to let through a group of people just fresh out of the movies. Kids; whining – tired of the movie – and clinging to their parents, or hyper on candy and popcorn dragging their folks enthusiastically along. The last couple to leave the building – after all the other visitors are already out of sight – is a young pair, their daughter of just three years old on her father's neck, clutching a stuffed animal to her chest.  
>"You ought to take better care of your toys, honey," the mother says gently as she strokes the back of her child and puts up the hood of her jacket to protect her from the cold. The girl nods fiercely, hugging her monkey doll even closer.<br>"If you just leave Bernard everywhere, he will get lost and one day we might not be able to find him, do you understand?" The girl nods again, rubbing her little fists into her red, swollen eyes.  
>"Hey, honey," the mother cooes as her daughter starts crying again, the girl turns her head away and the woman sights. "We just have to take good care of Bernard and then nothing will happen to him, okay?" The girl pulls softly on the long legs of the monkey. "Okay?" The mother repeats while she starts to slightly tickle her little girl. The girl giggles and the woman quickly stops, not wanting her husband to end up hurt because of flying arms or kicking feeds.<br>"Okay," the toddler mutters, smiling.  
>The family turns out of an alley and into a deserted street, the woman picks up her speed, wanting to get into the comfortable warmth of the car. The man places their baby girl on top of the car – which makes her grin and squeal – to open the door but before he can even reach for his keys a man appears behind his wife on the other side of the car and grips her tightly.<br>"No!" The man yells as he runs over to save his wife who screams as teeth break through her skin. He manages to push the attacker away with an inhuman kind of growl and knocks him into the ground, leaving his wife staring with wide eyes of shock as she sinks to the floor, her back against the car.  
>"Daddy?" The girl on the car cries.<br>"Daddy shouldn't have been so stupid, little girl," a voice chimes in an unusual drawl. The father freezes for a moment before he quickly stands up and turns around, all of that happening in just a fraction of time. On the roof top of the car, next to the couple's baby girl sits a blonde man. His eyes, a intriguing mixture of green and grey are piercing and look right at the helpless man with an accusing but bored expression.  
>"Please don't! Don't hurt her, Niklaus, please," he starts, but he is quickly interrupted by the blond man.<br>"Hush, hush, Peter, I do not believe you have any right to speak right now," he cut's short and slowly shakes his head, as if disappointed. "You screwed up big time, Peter," he then continues, playing with the girls curls – she looks at him with her big green eyes, not sure if she should be scared or not. "To believe I trusted you," the voice was filled with fake surprise, as if the man had always knew Peter would betray him.  
>"Peter," the woman whispers and then everything happens really fast. Niklaus is next to the woman in a flash, both his hand resting on a shoulder, her head tilted towards the left side and the right side of her neck bare.<br>"No!" Peter shouts again and he starts to sprint towards his wife but is held back by the first attacker when Niklaus shouts: "Hold him!"  
>"Peter what is happing!" The woman yells, her voice high from panic.<br>"Shut up!" Niklaus orders her and her husband looks at her with pleading eyes, telling her to just be silent.  
>"Mommy?" The toddler is now looking at the man who just sat next to her with big fearful eyes, he just grins.<br>"Mommy is a little busy right now, Hannah," Niklaus then switched his glace from her daddy towards her, "be still for Klaus, okay?" he then asked of her and she nodded, her little body shaking from fear.  
>"Let's get this done with, now, shall we?" Niklaus suggested, tilting his head slightly.<br>"Just don't hurt them," Peter started but once again Niklaus chimed in.  
>"DON'T you tell me what I can and cannot do!" Niklaus roars obviously annoyed. "You broke our deal, Peter, I'd let you life if you brought me Katharina I even gave you an timeframe of ten years to get it done," Peter swallows as the man in front of him narrows his eyes. "Can you imagine my surprise to find you here," Niklaus spreads his arms wide for a moment before re-grabbing Peter's wife, who whimpers at the strong hold. "In a little town, playing house, going to the cinema, with your wife and a <em>child<em>?" He spits the lasts words, tightening his hold on the woman in front of him who screams as he pulverizes the bones in her shoulders. Peter jerks in the hold of his capturer and screams along with her, agony written all over his face.  
>"Now if you had to choose," Niklaus drawls, not effected or impressed by their behaviour but his voice louder to be heard over the woman's sobbing. "Between her, and your little baby girl?"<br>"Choose Hannah!" The woman wails.  
>"You shut your mouth!" Niklaus roars while he shakes her by her broken shoulders the woman is swaying in his hold, only able to stand up right because of the man's hold on her body.<br>"Yvonne," Peter begs, not even sure what he is asking for.  
>"Your wife?" Niklaus asks.<br>"No, no," Yvonne mutters, on the edge of passing out.  
>"Choose, Peter!" Niklaus urges, impatient.<br>"I can't, I," Peter is crying, looking between his daughter and wife but already knowing what he has to say or else his responds will raise questions and then he can lose both.  
>"Don't hurt my wife, please let her go!" He begs, and Yvonne starts murmuring again but is soon silenced as Niklaus places both his hand on her ears and simply twists his hand to disconnect her head from her body. This times Peter is able to break loose from his prison and flies at his wife's murderer. He gasps when a cold hand reaches in his body and a fist clamps on to his hart.<br>"You really thought I'd give you a second change?" Niklaus whispers mocking pity. "You're even stupider than I thought." He deadpans with a straight face and pulls his hand back, letting the corpse of Peter fall back on the streets to watch it turn gray and old he then let the hart fall out of his hands an splashes it under the heel of his booth, as if it were a cigarette.  
>"Clean this up." He orders and turns to the child sitting on the car. She looks at him with big round eyes and an open mouth. "What to do with you?" He murmurs, placing his hand under her armpits and making her stand. She watches him carefully and then he notices something odd, her pupils decline and grow rapidly and she speaks with a steady voice as she says: "Don't hurt me."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for reading! If you wanna make me happy you can do that by leaving a review (little ones count).<em>

_Preview:  
>Chapter 1: in which a teenage girl is being spoiled.<em>


	2. In which a teenage girl is being spoiled

_Okay this is done way earlier than I expected it to be. I don't know how it happened, but I don't think anybody is complaining ;) Please do not expect me to update every day; this is just a weekend-and-hiding-from-my-study kind of thing._  
><em>I must say I also got it done earlier because I saw I had already 64 visitors on my story just overnight! And then I also had 3 alerts! I had no idea what that meant but after searching I became very happy =P I even had a review, which made my heart melt.<em>  
><em>I would like to thank <strong>Blackraven777<strong>for being my first reviewer, I'll love your forever for it!  
><em>

_Could anybody explain me how you can reply to reviews? Is it the button right in the top of the review box or is there another way?_

_Now, while reading this **please keep in mind** that Hannah is raised by Klaus himself (or by other vampires when he was away), I believe that to be as close as you can get to being raised by wolves (no pun intended)._  
><em>Then there is the <strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith and the series to CW. Or something like that, anyways not to me! Unfortunately I wasn't born that lucky (again, no pun intended)._

_NOW GO BE FREE AND ENJOY =) Leave me some love while you're at it ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: in which a teenage girl is being spoiled.<strong>

A girl from seventeen year old sits silently in an airplane chair, staring at the charming blond man sitting in front of her. He is obviously ignoring her, gazing the other way, not blinking. The teenager looks at the other two passengers sitting with them, the guy sitting next to her shakes his head sharply for only a second, a warning expression on his face as he sees the grin that spreads over hers. She chooses to not have seen that.  
>"Daddy?" She speaks, slowly, with a heavy British accent, once again looking at the handsome blond. She can barely finish before a cold strong hand clings around her throat, pushing her into head deeper into the fabric of the airplane chair. The blonde stands towering over her, a wild, furious scowl on his face.<br>"Don't call me that!" He roars, his speech is even heavier laced with accent than the girl's. Only more old-fashioned, making it sound more threatening. The other passengers coward slightly, she can only grin.  
>"Always such a temper," she utters. His face darkens, his jaw working and she can feel his hand tightening around her throat but she isn't afraid. Not really, anyway, she loves the adrenaline rush she gets from provoking her guardian. "What got you in such a bad mood, today, huh, Niklaus?" She asks, semi interested. She knows what got <em>her<em> into her bad mood, but Niklaus was the one who planned all this, so he hardly had any right to be unhappy about it. On the contrary, he should be _gloating_.  
>And as if it was the key word he let her go and his scowl turns into a grin, almost as if he is mocking her.<br>"You," he says simply as he pets her hair. "Isn't it always you? ' Have learned to push my buttons all too well." He lets his finger glide from her hair to her jaw line, sliding it all the way to her chin before looking her in the eye, ending the conversation and sitting back down.  
>It is once again still in the airplane, nobody else being there but the four of them. No other passengers since they sort of hijacked the plane, obviously Klaus does not like to share. As soon as their little entourage had set foot in London Heathrow, Niklaus had found a stewardess to compel, making her announce that flight number AA 6708 towards New York JFK, was cancelled. Sending all the <em>normal <em>passengers home. Then they only had to find the flight, compel the humans standing by the boarding gate to let them through and the pilots and crew to think that there was nothing out of ordinary happening, and they were ready to go.  
>That is the way Niklaus handles things, Hannah has to admit it was diabolical yet genius, just the way she likes it.<br>The silence however is not the way she likes it. Next to that she cannot let Klaus get away with having the last word.  
>"That's because I get the chance," she once again gets a penalizing glaze from Frederick for opening her mouth and once again she plays oblivious. Klaus does not even try to entertain her. She can't believe the prick he is. Even after so many years his rudeness and selfishness get's her going crazy. Annoyed and angry because of the lack of attention she continues, not one to give up that easily.<br>"'Cause we all know that you won't kill me," she adds, making it sound like she is Niklaus' biggest weakness.  
>"Yet," He snaps. Because he can simply not let her get away with being so prissy. If he could have, he would have killed her <em>years <em>ago. But instead he had to keep her, feed her, teach her and entertain her. As if he has nothing better to do than fucking babysit.  
>He glances at her and finds her staring at him with a pissed look in her eyes.<br>Instead of killing her he had to raise her, she being now more like him than anybody could stand and she _is _his biggest weakness. Did he first not let her out of his sight because she was a puzzle he had to solve and where other people could not know about, now he has to keep her by his side – always – since she knows him better than _anyone_. It is a huge risk keeping her alive, her knowing his ways, his buttons, his thoughts, but he could simple not just _kill _her. Then he might never find out what her secret is and what if there were more like her? He cannot not understand this, he has to know everything, before everybody, or one day someone might overpower him.  
>"Why don't you just kill me know then?" Hannah calls, throwing her arms in the air.<br>"Hannah," he sighs, annoyed and on edge. He is feeling way too impatient to be dealing with her tantrums now but of course she does not stop.  
>"Instead of shipping me off to fucking Voreginia!" She yells, standing up from her chair.<br>"It's Virginia and please sit down," Niklaus speaks icily.  
>"That is not the point," she says, glaring at her guardian. Niklaus represses the urge to roll his eyes, knowing that that will only anger her more. "The point is that you shipped me all around the world since you killed my parents and that I'm getting fed up by it." Her tone becoming more accusing with every word.<br>"Deal with it," he deadpans.  
>"I LIKED ENGLAND!" She screams and then he is standing in front of her again, holding her chin with his thumb and index finger, to make her look up to him. Hannah can feel her stomach drop this time as she meets the deranged gaze in his eyes.<br>"I need to take care of business in Virginia that will take a while," he speaks slowly as if every word needs to sink in; "and I would be mental if I left you in England all by yourself," he continuous.  
>Hannah sees a stewardess coming over in the corner from her eyes and wants to say; 'No', but knows better than to interrupt Klaus when he is angry like this. She would like to stay conscious at least until they are in Vir-<em>fucking-<em>ginia, thank you very much.  
>"Can I help you with,-" Niklaus has the stewardess her head in his hands before he knows I – seeing red – he bites into her shoulder, draining her in a matter of seconds before he lets her fall. He sighs, slightly annoyed with himself but takes it out on his servants.<br>"Well what are you waiting for?" He snaps, staring at Ruth. "Clean this mess up!"  
>Ruth, who was sitting next to Niklaus rushes up to remove the body. Niklaus then turns back to the girl that he ended up adopting (although not legally), she looked at him with a satisfied smirk.<br>"Couldn't control yourself, daddy?" She sing-songs and he snaps; gripping her by her throat and pushing her back in her seat, compelling her to; 'Shut the fuck up!'

Once in JFK their entourage start to go through the same motions as they did at Heathrow, Hannah follows everybody with a glance that could kill (unfortunately, all Klaus his servants are already dead) and her lips pursed tight together. Niklaus is feeling an awful lot better knowing that his feet are on the same grounds as his lovely doppelganger. Things are finally looking up, now if his witches could finally find something on Hannah he would truly be having a great day. He looks around to see where his teenager is hanging out and finds her angrily waiting by the luggage. He wants to turn away and go find the pilot and crew to compel and get to Virginia already, but a boy behind the slouching Hannah catches his eyes. He is looking at her and pushes himself from the wall he was leaning on, starting to make his way towards her. Niklaus quickly searches for Frederick, who is supposed to handle all things considering Hannah at all times but can't find him anywhere.  
>"Always have to handle everything myself," he growls and speeds towards the boy. One hand on his shoulder and the other on one the wall, locking the boy in, Niklaus pushes the guy into the wall. He can smell the blood coming from his head, but has other matters to deal with.<br>"Looking at my girl, mate?" He asks, smiling evilly. The boy is just gasping for breath, his brown eyes like saucers.  
>"What, no, I wouldn't," he starts murmuring, pale and shocked, looking from the pretty girl to the guy that is standing in front of him.<br>"I believe you where, in fact I believe you are still looking at her." He wants to snap the boys fucking head of, but with all the security walking around on JFK that would be something even _he _did not get away with.  
>"I, just,-"<br>"Oh, shut up," Niklaus snaps, moving his hand from the wall to the guys throat, putting on a little pressure. "Don't ever think girls like her are interested in a pathetic guy like you," Niklaus grins, giving the guy a once over as to proof his point. "I don't think any girl will ever be interested in you, to be honest," the boy sobs and Niklaus has had enough. "Walk away and don't ever look or even _think _about girls ever again." He orders, compelling the guy.  
>With a satisfied smile he turns and sees his servants coming out of the plane, signing that everything is ready. He walks up to Hannah, who is standing with her arms crossed and still looks rather pissed. Niklaus just smiles as he leads her into the plane, his hand on her back.<br>He feels her yanking on his T-shirt and looks down to her angry face.  
>"What wrong, my love?" He smiles, more sarcastic than anything else. She punches him in his side with a blow harder than he expected. "Ow, have you been practising you punches?" He jokes and quickly catches both of her fists before they go flying. "Okay, okay, you're allowed to speak again." He gives in.<br>"You're such a dick," is the first thing she says. He gives her a scolding look.  
>"Don't make me regret this, Hannah," he threatens lightly.<br>"I'll make you regret ever being born!" She yells, stamping into the airplane and choosing a seat away from the rest. He leaves her be, nowhere she can go once the plane is in the air anyway and sitting far away will stop her from annoying him. It's a win win.  
>"You already do," he yells back to her, not leaving her with the last word, he hears her grunt in reply. Frederick walks by him and he makes the guy stop.<br>"I had to stop a boy from talking to Hannah," he says, the vampire's facial expression changes into a more serious one. "As much as I enjoyed compelling him to turn gay, never leave me to do your job, again," he warns. "Don't let her out of your sight, you won't survive it." And with that he takes his own seat, calling a stewardess for a drink, he is about ready to toast for his sacrifice.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you again for reading, I hope I lived up to what you expected from this story. I know that the prologue is different than this, but that is because it is the prologue. I hope you are liking this more and not less! If you have something to say about my writing, or if you saw a mistake somewhere, you are welcome to leave a review. Everybody is =)<em>

_The Preview: **Chapter 2: In which the princess is locked up in the highest tower of vir-fucking-ginia**._


	3. In which an old men reminisces

Well good evening dear readers,  
>Here is the promised chapter 2, finally! I changed the part about the servants in chapter 1, if you re-read you will meet Ruth. If you don't want to re-read, it is not really necessary. Ruth is the vampire who sits next to Klaus and is one of the two servants he has, she is also the one to clean up the corpse that Klaus creates because of his pent up rage ;) So the other servants that were in the plain are surgically removed out of the story! Hurray =)<p>

Please go read and enjoy the story now, if you have time please leave a review. I found out that I failed the test I needed to do yesterday on 1 single question and would really like the loving... I feel so... pooped. =(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: In which an old man reminisces.<strong>

Niklaus looks into the rearview mirror to the teenage girl that lays spread out on the backseat. Even though he has lectured Frederick and the guy will not lack in doing his job anytime soon, he did not dare to let Hannah go with his servants – who were getting the house ready. He simply feels more at ease when he knows where she is, if she is with him. He has always had trouble with giving the control over to other people, having learned first handed that if you wanted to get something done, and if you wanted to get it done right, you ought to do it yourself. He can't trust other people to be clear enough, to leave the right expression, to bring over the right messages and he sure as hell can't trust other people with his safety. Not that he can be killed by anybody or that he can't overpowers anybody who likes to try, he just does not like surprises.  
>He parks the car smoothly before an old looking house and turns to look at Hannah with a slight smile on his face before he steps out of the car. Walking around the vehicle and opening the side door almost silently he manages to not wake Hannah, yet, that is. He bows his head right over her face and looks at her closed eyelids as he places his hands on her cheeks and whispers: "Hannah?"<br>Her eyelids trill before she manage to open them. "Mmh?" She moans, sleepily.  
>"I am going inside to check up on Greta and Maddox, I would like for you to stay in the car," he says. "Do I need to compel you?" He doesn't really want to but he can't have her going exploring while he is in a meeting with the supernatural.<br>"No, I am sleeping, piss off already," she murmurs her voice cracks of sleep and he pets her hair with a slight smile on his face, he himself doesn't even realizes is there. For a moment her voice sounded just like it did back then.

_"You're not like me are you?" Niklaus turns to the little girl with chubby cheeks on the kitchen counter. He was just making her a peanut butter jelly sandwich for lunch, idea of Jessica, the twenty-three year old kindergarten teacher he compelled into living with them to help out with the kid, as she starts talking out of nowhere. Jessica said that doing everyday things with and in front of Hannah will make her more comfortable around him. After the traumatic event of him killing her parents, she does not speaks to- or even recognizes him if he is around. Of course he can always compel her to speak to him but Jessica said that that will not be profitable on the long run and he decided; ' what the hell, let's do it her way,' because after all, what did _he _know about kids?  
>It looks like Jessica knows one or two things about them, though. Klaus is more than stunned to find her talking to him but that only lasts a second.<br>"How _are _you like, Hannah?" Niklaus asks in return, hiding his excitement. The girl looks at him with her big green eyes, her mouth a little open and her head tilted to the left.  
>"You're like my daddy," she speaks, eyes sparkling. "Danger, so I can't tell mommy, ever! It's our secret," she reveals, pushing her little finger to Klaus' mouth to explain that he cannot say it to anybody. He nods, not sure what to do. "Don't tell!" She urges and looks at him doe-eyed.<br>"I won't," he manages, wishing Jessica was here now. How do you get information out of a kid? "But your daddy wasn't your real daddy, was he?" Klaus tries, looking at her sharply to notice her reaction. Her face scrunches up in confusedness.  
>"Huh?" She asks dumbly and Niklaus immediately decides to leave that one be for now. She is just three years old after all, they probably didn't break the: 'your adopted' one <em>yet. _  
>"What about your mommy?" he asks instead, staying to familiar territory.<br>"Mommy is just like me, we're just normal," she is doing the scrunched face thing again, then. Looking like she is thinking very hard on something. "Daddy used to say he were the way we just liked," she then smiles, Niklaus frowns.  
>"He were the way we just liked? That does not sound quite right," he looks at her playing with the hem of her shirt. "Do you not mean that you were just the way <em>he _liked?" Hannah looks up, seemingly annoyed now.  
>"No!" She snaps. "Or I'd said that, would I've not?" He raised his hands in surrender but her hands grab for the sandwich he finished and starts eating, not looking at him anymore.<em>

Niklaus enters the building deep in thought. He was so naïve back then to believe that the girl would have known, she was only three years old. She had not even been aware off her power, until he had spoken it through with her. Which he had done when she turned twelve , no reason to do it any sooner than that, he couldn't have her going around using her power on people. She had been using it, even back when she was three years old but she must have been developing it back then. She never had been aware of what she was doing, using her power unconsciously. Apparently when she wanted something bad enough her power just kicked in to help her, without her knowing but Klaus knew. Every time he saw it happen – she tried it on him often enough, but that did not work of course – he wondered. Where does it comes from?

_"Hannah?" It takes a while for the toddler to come skipping into the room, when she does she smiles at Klaus.  
>"Yeah?" She asks, in that child tongue that sounds so foreign to Klaus, in which she likes to blend the words together.<em>  
><em>"Come sit with me, please," he proposes, she skips to him and let him lift her on the high bar-stools.<br>"So I got you something," he starts, walking towards the microwave.  
>"A present?" She squeals enthusiastically.<br>"Mh, not really a present so much," he doubts, not sure how to bring it to her but he gets an idea. "You know how you are always telling me how you want to grow big and become just as pretty as Jessica later?"She nods so strongly Klaus fears for a moment she is going to fall from the barstool. "Well, this is really good for you, if you drink it, it will help you grow strong and tall and pretty just like Jessica is." He looks at the thick red substance in the cup. He feels utterly weird doing this but he just has to be sure she is no vampire. She could be having cravings for the whole time they've been here but just not sure what it is or how to act on it, could she not? Not really, he knows. She should have start decaying a while ago if she was a vampire but still. He turns and puts the cup in front of Hannah who lifts one side of her upper lip in disgust.  
>"Eewh," she says softly.<br>"Hannah," he scoffs in the unapproving tone he took over from Jessica she looks up to him guiltily. "You have not even tried it!"  
>"Is doesn't look nice, I don't wanna try, it smells…" He keeps looking at her with a stern look.<br>"Klaus," she wines, making her eyes big and her lower lip tremble slightly. He does not give in, and pushed the cup closer to her to make clear he isn't.  
>"I don't wanna," she than tries, looking him in the eyes. Niklaus sighs loudly, she is doing that more and more and it is killing him. Why does she keeps on trying? Does she not realizes it does not work on him?<br>"You want to be like Jessica? Then you have to drink it," he states, her face turns angry. He lays his hand on her cheek and makes her turn her head to him. "Just try, if you do not like it, you do not have to finish."He says gently and fuck; god must be real and rewarding him for trying to be patience with the girl , because she drinks it. Only to make heaving motions after swallowing but she is able to keep it down.  
>Niklaus picks the cup up and finishes it in one big tug, letting the blood flow through his throat.<br>"Good girl," he praises. "Do not worry, we will try something else." He believes it is called milk, Jessica has been pushing him to buy it since day one. She picks a popsicle from the jar on the bar, probably to get rid of the taste in her mouth and then manages to climb down from the high bar stool. Jessica shows up into kitchen then and sees Hannah.  
>"Are you eating candy again?" She says disapprovingly, Hannah sticks her tongue out, it is coloured blue from the popsicle, Niklaus flinches.<br>"You really need to make a appointment by the dentist for Hannah, all that candy can't be good for her teeth." She says sternly to him. The dentist? If there is one thing that humans need much it is being taken care of, Niklaus scoffs.  
>"NO!" Hannah calls loudly and Jessica turns to her, she looks truly afraid. "I don't wanna go," the toddler says and Niklaus notice how Jessica blinks absently after that. "Maybe not yet," she then says, turning towards Niklaus. "Her teeth are probably fine!"<br>Niklaus turns towards the little Hannah who looks relieved and he sighs. Of course, she has been compelling the shit out of the one human in the house, unconsciously . Getting her way out of nowhere, no wonder that she tries it on him all the time.  
>"Jessica," he says and the young lady turns to him. "Can I have a word with you in my office?" He knows what to do now. If little Hannah stays out of contact with humans her compulsion won't work and with a little bit of good luck the power in her will back of before she realizes she is not just getting lucky all the time but that she actually can make people do what she wants. He will tell her, one day. But it is probably the safest for everyone if she forgets about it for a while.<em>

* * *

><p>So that was it, I hoped you enjoyed and remember you want to leave a review because I am feeling so 'I fail in life'-y.<p>

No, there won't be a preview, they don't preview much anyway and I am scared that I won't held myself to it because I get great ideas for a chapter that I want to write before it, if you know what I mean. I am sorry!

See you **next time! **That will be Friday, I think, most likely, Friday. Otherwise Saturday =D No later then that, I promise!

**Love, **Lucky.


	4. In which the princess is locked up in

Hello dear readers!  
><strong>Thank you guys<strong> so much for reading my story! I saw that eight people added this story to their favourites and that makes me really happy! I would have never dared to think that this story would be received by everybody.

I do **have a question **for you guys though, one of my reviewers said to me that I should write in past tense. Now I would like to let you know that I deliberately choose to write the story this way because it is quite a challenge to write in the present time. What do you guys think about this, do you think it is weird that I am writhing it this way? Help me out here, in Dutch literature you can write in both times so I thought it would be the same in English literature, is it? I would like to take your opinions in consideration ;)

Ok, I believe I forgot this in my latest chapter: **Disclaimer**, The Vampire Diaries does not belong to me and it will never. So this disclaimer also count for the last chapter ;) GO READ AND ENJOY, please =)

Oh, I also **wanted to get the idea that Klaus and Hannah are going to be romantic together out of the way**. People have been reviewing me about that and I do not want to let you guys on. A Klaus/Hannah coupling was **never **my intention with this story. It is a Damon/OC, like I told you in the Prologue.  
>I am sorry if you are disappointed with that, but Hannah is as good as his daughter you guys, tell me honestly that you want to be romantic with your father and I might reconsider ;)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: In which the princess is locked up in the highest tower of vir-fucking-ginia.<strong>

Hannah is trying to make her teacher realise she is not interested in anything she had to tell about the civil war just by starring daggers at her but Ruth was more than used to the staring after home schooling the girl for a couple of months and does not reacts. Hannah sighs and stares out of the window instead. The view from the dining table is a little bit of garden and forest. The same view she has been staring at for over five days. Niklaus had had everything set up; a house a little out of a town Hannah doesn't remember the name of, furniture, food and drinks in the fridge and cupboards and Ruth to home school her every day. After taking care that everything was in order for her to be all right he had disappeared, taking Frederick with him. He hasn't been back for three days and Hannah is bored. She misses her house in England where she had lived in a mansion on the country side with ground stretching out for miles around it. At least there she had been free to go outside. Niklaus hadn't compelled her not to here, but he had compelled Ruth. That is one of his more smarter approaches, he is too much of a pussy to really compel her when it comes to things like this - serious things. Not really wanting to not trust her, but not trusting her all the same. So he compelled Ruth to not let Hannah out and Ruth had been doing a great job so far. Hannah doesn't even want to run off, were Klaus is so afraid of, she just wants to do things without people watching her back. She wants to go _out_ and mingle with the town residents. Ruth her voice brings her out of thoughts and Hannah decides drastic plans need to be set in motion.  
>"Did you know,-" she interrupts her teacher who slowly stops talking and looks at her with an irritated expression. "That Niklaus killed my latest teacher because I got a F on a test?" She makes sure to sound airy, as if she is just telling a story, not meant to scare or anything.<br>"You got a F on a test? That seems odd, you are a rather smart girl, haven't got anything worse than C+'s on my watch." Hannah frowns, the woman was so not getting the point.  
>"I know, I'm perfect." She waved off the compliment as if it was common knowledge. "I only got a F because I wanted to get a F," she explained slowly catching Ruth's eyes. "Teacher was annoying the hell outta me." She adds for good measure and finally gets the reaction that she wants.<br>"What?" Ruth chokes, eyes wide.  
>"Yeah, the man was so arrogant, thought he knew everything and was so much better than everybody else. He used to lecture me about the way I behaved and about my acting out to Niklaus. Actually, now I think about it, he would lecture me about everything! He just had to go, you know?" Ruth can't believe the girl that is sitting in front of her, talking about getting her teacher killed as if it was taking out the garbage. Sure she had murder her fair share of persons herself but that was while feeding and she is better than that now. She can stop before she kills and drinks more and more from blood bags so that she does not have to use a human at all. But this, this, <em>child<em> that sits in front of her is still human. She doesn't kill people out off need and by accident but just kills them because they are _annoying _her.  
>"How could you?" She can't help but whisper, utterly upset, standing up from her chair with such a sudden movement that it clatters on the wooden floor.<br>"Hannah!" A deep hoarse voice then calls and the girl in front of her looks away from her eyes to stare at something behind her, her eyes turn big and innocent as she ask: "Huh?"  
>"Please do not scare your teacher, dearest, I am afraid I will be unable to find and turn a new one for you any time soon<em>,<em>" Niklaus drops his coat on a chair and slouches down in another one, he then looks up at Hannah with a tired expression. "Would you be a darling and look for some alcohol, you know my poison don't you?" Hannah looks at her guardian with a doubtful expression before she stands up from her chair gracefully and walks over to the kitchen to find some Bourbon. Leaving Ruth frozen by the dinner table, one glance from Klaus however, was enough for her to disappear from the room. Returning to Niklaus with a filled glass and the rest of the bottle, Hannah bows near him and kisses him on the cheek then takes place on the side table before him.  
>"Welcome back," She smiles, she can't remember a time where she was this happy to see her guardian. Guess lock up with Ruth does that to you. Niklaus strokes her check with an absent look in his eyes before he pulls himself together and smiles a little smile back to her.<br>" Does that means I will be able to go to a public school?" She asks slyly. Niklaus shots his drink and takes the bottle Hannah reaches to him.  
>"You will never go to a public school." He states, way too tired of the lasts couple of days to be passionate about it.<br>"A private school?" She tries and he sighs.  
>"Have you been googling again?" He asks back, not giving an answer to her question. He knows that she know the answer is; 'no', anyway. Hannah puts up puppy eyes.<br>"But research has proven that it is important, if not necessary, for each child's development that they interact with people of their own age." She argues; "And you're, what? A 1500 year old, how old are you anyway?" She asks, distracted.  
>"It's rude to ask ones age, Hannah," Niklaus sighs and places his hands on Hannah's hips to push her along the table and clear his view of the TV. "And technically, you're not a child any more."<br>"But I _am _still a teenager," she wines. Niklaus rolls his eyes. "Niklaus!" He grants her another glance. "You can't just bring me here and lock me up in this apartment with only Ruth_, Ruth,_" she stresses, "to entertain me, I'll die of boredom!"  
>"Well then you will be delighted to hear that Frederick, Maddox and Greta are coming over, soon,"<br>"No!" Hannah seethes, re-gaining Niklaus' attention. She stands up and pricks her finger in Niklaus' chest, "If you lock me in this house, _fine_, even if you give me nothing to do I'll survive but DON'T YOU lock me in the same apartment as Greta or I swear to God, Klaus, I _will _slit my wrists."  
>Klaus is up and holding her wrists next to her head in just a moment, his face once again livid.<br>"Hannah do not ever speak like that again," he growls dangerously through his teeth. Hannah wants to step away but his grip on her arms tightens.  
>"Fuck, aw, Nik," She moans, "you're hurting me, Klaus, let go!"<br>"Tell me." He shakes her a little, making her look up to him.  
>"Ow, Nik," she groans. Not wanting to take it back but seriously considering it because it feels like he would snap her wrists himself, if he tightens his hold a bit more and that gives her an idea. "I will not even have to do it if you keep on holding me, you'll snap my wrists, Nik!" But it doesn't makes him stop and if she thinks about it, why would it? He hurt her worse than that in the lasts years. Nothing a little blood can't heal.<br>"I won't okay!" She yells, and he lets her go. Hannah immediately starts to rub her sore skin. "Jesus Christ, I'm not suicidal, Klaus! What were you thinking?"  
>"What was <em>I <em>thinking?" He roars, starting to pace back and forward. "What were _you _thinking?"  
>"I <em>hate <em>Greta, Nik, you _know_ that. We _never_ liked one other and this house, if that is what you call it, is barely big enough for _me_, I won't even be able to avoid her. The front door opens into the hall way and then you can either go to the kitchen, the living- and dining room or upstairs and there is only _one _hallway there two! This house is so fucking small I can barely breath in it," She complains.  
>"Don not act melodramatic, Hannah, it does not suit you," Niklaus bites back. "And what is it that makes Greta so intolerable?"<br>"She is an ass-kisser!" Hannah calls, throwing her arms in the air. "And it's your ass she is all over, don't even pretend like that isn't the case." She warns, pointing her finger.  
>"Greta has daddy issues, that is why she is so affectionate but that is also why she is <em>the perfect<em> witch. Her difficulties have pushed her to perform and the results are outstanding." Niklaus explains, he grabs Hannah's shoulders and makes her look at him. "Come on, Hannah, bear her for me. It is all for the ritual, you want that for me, do you not?" Hannah sighs and breaks the eye contact by looking to the ground, she wiggles her toes in her stockings to distract herself.  
>"Of course I want that for you," she sighs. "I know how important performing the ritual is for you, you have wanted to break that stupid curse ever since that bloody witch put it on you and I understand that,' she rambles. "I just hate that you have to use <em>her <em>to perform it, why can't Maddox do it? At least he is no arrogant cunt." Niklaus had let go of her shoulders and pushes a strangle of hair behind her ear. "Because, Hannah dear, I have tried to get rid of my curse for many centuries now and I have learned to always have a back-up." Hannah stays silent, understanding it all did not automatically make it all okay to her.  
>"You're acting like a jealous girlfriend." Niklaus states, having enough of the discussion. Hannah's faces twists in disgust.<br>"Ewh, don't be repulsive, you're just like a father to me," Hannah says in horror.  
>"I'm not your father, Hannah!" Niklaus snaps. Hannah rolls her eyes.<br>"Oh please, there is no one around here to hear, what does it matter if I speak the truth?"  
>"I am not your father!" Niklaus shouts.<br>"You keep saying that," Hannah shouts back. "But you are always there when you need to be." Niklaus raises his eyebrow but Hannah is far but done. "You take care of the fact that I get schooling, you turned a piano-teacher so that I could learn, you got me a fucking bodyguard so that I could go out of the house when you where gone. Here you are, caring enough to lock me away in this god damn house so that nobody finds out about me!You _raised _me, Niklaus, how else would you describe our relationship?"  
>"It hurts me to break this to you, darling, but I call it a negotiation. As long as you are a mystery to me, you can be dangerous and I do not see the need for friends but I sure as hell am keeping my enemies close!" He explains, no expression on his face but frustration and anger.<br>"Well, fuck you," Hannah curses, not wanting to show how much it hurts to hear him deny her once again but Niklaus sees it anyway.  
>"Just go to your room, I have had enough of you for one evening," and with that he turns away, he really needs some blood right now. That girl is driving him crazy.<br>"And you say you are not my father," he hears her say, "but yet you order me to; 'go to my room.'" He knows she is right but that does not mean he has to admit it. "Fucking asshole," he hears her murmur when she is walking up the stairs, he ignores it.

* * *

><p>Once again <strong>thank you <strong>for reading my story! I hope you guys still think it is worth reading =)

Love, Lucky.

PS. **About the next update**, that will probably be Sunday. Next week I am starting a new block on school and I really want to do better than I did this time so I'll have a lot less time to write. But I am totally free this weekend and I hope to write up a few chapter so that I am still going to keep you guys happy with a somewhat regular update. **But from next week updates are probably going down to two a week**, and if I am really busy; once a week. But let's hope that doesn't happen! Love you guys and see you sunday!


	5. In which our teenager is being rebelious

Well look at that! **I finished the chapter =)**  
>I know I said I would upload it last Sunday but it wouldn't come to me. I didn't receive any reviews on the latest chapter and I was a bit disappointed. I thought that the amount of reviews would only after the first chapter but clearly I was wrong. Do you guys still like it?<p>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of The Vampire diaries. The plot to the story and the characters added I do own though, hurray for me =P

**Next update:** I am not sure, the more love I'll get the more stimulated I'll feel to write though. So you can make it sooner!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: In which our teenager is being rebellious<strong>

The grass feels cold and moist under her bare feed, it is one of the most liberating feelings she knows. It is dark out and Niklaus would seriously hurt her and probably compel _her _to stay inside if he would find out that she escaped the house but he is gone again, taking care of things he isn't feeling fond of sharing. It doesn't really matter to Hannah, not anymore. Not after their latest fight. Sometimes all she remembers of her youth is fighting, fighting to make Niklaus respect her, fighting to get his attention, fighting to make him care.

_Hannah walks up to Niklaus who is standing with his back towards her, looking out of a big window.  
>"I did not know you came back," the six year old says softly. Niklaus turns his head, but just a little bit to catch a look at her and then turns back to the window.<br>"Well, I am." He says, it sounds cold even to the young girl her ears but he doesn't means it that way. She knows that. She walks over to him, standing with her side to the window, looking up to his face as she grasps his hand.  
>"I missed you, I am happy your home," she voices and sees Klaus lift up an eyebrow.<br>"Really?" He questions.  
>"Of course, you're my dad." She smiles but her expression quickly changes when she sees Niklaus face shift. He squats down to her height too fast for her to follow and grabs her by her bony shoulders.<br>"I am not your father, Hannah." He urges, an almost desperate look on his face.  
>"Huh?"<br>"I am not your father."He shakes her a little but Hannah does not know how to react.  
>"What," she starts, but is too shocked to continue.<br>"I killed your parents," he confesses.  
>"No," she says, more confused than ever. What is he talking about?<br>"Yes, yes, I did." He presses.  
>"Why?" Her voice is soft and almost not hearable.<br>"Because your father did not keep his promise to me and your mother had to suffer for his mistake as well." Klaus explains, making eye contact with the girl in front of him, but she does not want to face him, she can feel the tears running over her cheeks.  
>"No, that's wrong. You don't kill people, it's bad." She denies.<br>"It is not. I needed to make a statement. Hannah," he tries to get her attention as she looks away and focuses on the flowers on the table that Petra –the housekeeper – must have placed there.  
>"I cannot let people betray me and get away with it, it would make me seem weak and I cannot have that. W<em>e _cannot have that, Hannah."  
>"I don't believe you," she murmurs and she can see Niklaus rolling his eyes.<br>"No, you do not want to believe me, that is something different. Look, Hannah," he grasps her chin in between his dumb and index finger to make her look at him. "Your father did me wrong and I gave him a change do make it right but instead of taking that change he did not do what I asked of him. He made me look like a fool and therefore he had to die. He and your mother." Her lower lip trembles.  
>"Why did I not?"<br>"Because you are special." He whispers, holding her head between his hands as he thumbs away her tears, looking at her with an intense look in his eyes. Hannah swallows as she looks back into his cold green eyes, she wants to hate him for killing her parents but how could she? She doesn't even remember them and Niklaus has been her parent, her dad for as far as she was concerned.  
><em>  
>Special, that was how he called it back then. Hannah scoffs as she let herself fall down on a bent over tree. Now she is <em>dangerous<em> and an _enemy_. She can't believe him, he actually used to care. Or maybe that was all an act but why would he have done that? Hannah just cannot figure it out, even though she has been with Niklaus for what feels like all her life and she probably knows him better than _anyone_, she can't help but feel that she doesn't know him at all. He surprises her with everything he does, all the time, and sometimes, when she feels like she is almost so close that she can actually touch him, he runs away and does something so impulsive and shocking that it leaves her grasping for air. She kicks at the mutt that lies beneath her, feeling frustrated and alone. She gasps as she feels her toe catching something sharp and quickly pulls up her feed for inspection. A deep cut walks from her little toe towards her upper foot, blood already gushing out.  
>"No, shit!" Hannah curses softly as she holds her food tightly because the pain is kicking in. "Fuck," she stretches the curse out for a while, cradling her food lightly. Ugh, Klaus will so definitely find this out; he can smell her being hurt from miles away.<p>

_Hannah is skipping through the hallways, pretending to be a princess. The new house is big enough for her to fantasize about it being her castle in which she is locked away, waiting for her prince to come save her. Save her from the dragon. Niklaus can play the dragon then. Her happy exterior falls for a moment if she thinks about him last night; he had been real angry with her and had stormed off. As he so often does. To 'cool off' and 'calm down' he always says but Hannah can't help but feel like he wants to get away from her. He had not come home last night, she knew; because she had waited for a while.  
>She stops skipping slowly as a thought enters her mind. She is not sure if she dares to but if Niklaus isn't home he can't catch her right? She just wants to see a glimpse of Niklaus his room, she knew how the old one looked like but this one was a mystery and Niklaus was always going on and on about how mysteries should not be left unsolved. Walking into the right hallway she feels the nerves clutching her throat but continues on, too curious now to stop. The door to what she knows is his room is standing ajar and she only has to push it slightly, just has to press against the dark wood with her fingertips, for the door to open a little bit more, showing her a ordeal that leaves her mouth hanging wide open and her eyes almost bulging out of her sockets. Niklaus and Wendy are on the bed but they are not wearing any clothes and they seem to be too busy to notice her peeking in the doorway. She sees Niklaus touching Wendy her breasts, moulding them in his hands as she moves wildly up and down above his crotch. Wendy is making loud noises while Niklaus is being quiet, looking at Wendy intensely.<br>"You like it?" He then asks and Hannah is shocked by his voice. It is so much lower and rawer than usual, she never heard it before. Wendy groans. "You love it," Niklaus states. "You love being filled up by my cock like this," Hannah is barely able to hear the words because of Niklaus his soft growls. She doesn't know what to do. Obviously she needs to turn away and leave quietly, Hannah does not know what is going on but it is clearly something that she is not allowed to see. Something... naughty.  
>"I-I," Wendy stutters, and Hannah think that is weird because Wendy normally never has problems with speaking. "I lo-love it," she manage to get out, moving faster and faster, breathing embarrassing loudly.<br>"I know you do," Niklaus mutters, coming up from the mattress and moving her hair from her neck. "I am going to bite you now," he then says and he moves at his – what Hannah calls – 'vampire speed' towards her throat. Hannah gasps as she sees the blood dripping from Wendy her shoulders onto her arm, chest and back. And that was the wrong thing to do. Niklaus spins his head to the door and Hannah catches his cold gaze, his fangs out and blood all around his lips. The scariest thing however, Hannah thinks are Niklaus' eyes. _The normal so pretty – even though rough – green with a hint of grey orbs are now overtaken by red, veins clearly visible in his eyes and the ones underneath his eyes meander right under the skin._ Hannah does the only thing that comes up in her mind, she turns and runs away as quickly as her legs can carry her. She just reaches the stairs as her stocking clad feet slip on the carpet and she loses her balance, tumbling over and falling down the stairs. Everything moves so quickly it makes her dizzy and then she feels her body making connection to a solid floor with a painful clash. She gasps and between the moving images she can see Niklaus, in his light jeans and white t-shirt, standing on top of the stairs. Then his face is in front of her, looking at her with worry in his eyes. The sudden movement frighten her and she can't stop the tears and sobs from escaping.  
>"Ssh, Ssh," Niklaus soothes, inspecting her. "Everything will be alright, do not worry. Hannah? Hannah!" She seems not to be able to focus and feels like she is falling again. "Drink, darling," she hears far away and she feels something warm dripping on her lips, she licks them automatically. "Here, here you go, drink sweetheart," she hears him coaching her and she sucks on something, she does not know what but the delicious fluids flow down her throat and she feels more clear already. Needing better access, she moves to sit up a little, holding the source and drinking greedily. "That's it, there you go," she hears Niklaus somewhere but he seems far away, he sounds so relieved though and she opens her eyes to see him sitting right in front of his arm outstretched, her hands clinging to it. Startled she lets go immediately, Niklaus looks at her with a curious expression. "Better?" He asks, as he removes his blood from around her mouth. Hannah nods, not feeling any pain anymore.<br>"Come with me," he says as he stands up and holds his hand out for her to take she does so gratefully, following her Daddy to her bedroom. Walking past Niklaus his chamber, she sees Wendy lying on the floor, not moving. Hannah smiles._

The strange thing is that often, after doing something diabolical and Hannah is as far from understanding him as she'll ever be, Niklaus wants to spend time together. He will stay at home, cook for her or take her out for dinner, take her out on little trips buy her something new and shiny. As if to make it okay, to make her once again feel that he does still care and that she should not give up on caring for him. Hannah grimaces as she feels a rush of air that bring along a pair of booths.  
>Before she knows it he has lifted her up and is running back home.<br>"I just wanted out of the house," she explains. "Just that, I swear." She cannot see his reaction because she has to close her eyes because of the sharp wind. "I was coming back in an hour or so," she adds when Niklaus rushes into the house and puts her on the kitchen counter, starting to search around for stuff to clean the wound on her feet.  
>"This is exactly why I do not let you out on your own." He says strictly. "You always, <em>always<em>," he stresses, "manage to end up hurt!"  
>Hannah nods, not really feeling like arguing, the reminiscing in the woods has put her in a way to sentimental mood.<br>"When did you come home?" She asks instead. He looks at her like the answer to that question is obvious.  
>"Ruth called." He then answers when she lifts a questioning eyebrow. Hannah frowns at that.<br>"Did you...?" She asks, even though she thinks she already knows the answer to that. Niklaus his face turns strict.  
>"I cannot use people who do not obey me." He snaps and bits into his wrist. Hannah looks at the blood with distaste and Klaus sighs.<br>"Do not pretend to not crave it; it is a wound on your feed, Hannah. You will not be able to walk tomorrow if you do not let the blood heal you." Without any further protest she pushes her lips to the wound and sucks up the blood. It tastes quite like nothing else does and it sooths her throat even though it didn't hurt in the first place. Niklaus does not let her drink for long and she feels like attacking him for a second because he takes his arm away. She knows better, though.  
>"What about tomorrow and who are you pretending to be, anyway?" She asks, as she studies Niklaus his face, the person in front of her grins.<br>"Tomorrow I am moving you into town, where I will be playing the role as local history teacher." Hannah laughs.

* * *

><p>There you go, more flashbacks! Hannah's point of view this time, I hoped you enjoyed it!<p>

XX LUCKY.


	6. In which father and daughter take a car

I am sorry it still took longer then expected! I want **to thank the people how reviewed for being so awesome**: _TheSightofYou, J. D. Theron and OBSESSEDwithPOWERS_! You really pushed me to finish this one as quickly as possible =). But (I started rewatching the series when I started this story to refresh my memory) I still had to watch a few episodes to come to the actual Klaus part and that is why it took so long still. Also **a shout out** for all the **people who are putting a story allert on my story**, it almost makes me blush ;)

We actually enter the series in this episode; WOOT! That means, dearest readers, that **our beloved Damon isn't far away** anymore! =D

Oh yes, the **disclaimer**, who I feel like I always forget; The Vampire Diaries still isn't mine (never will be either)!

Now **enjoy**!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: IN WHICH FATHER AND DAUGHTER TAKE A RIDE AND EVERYBODY SEEMS TO BE IN A GOOD MOOD<strong>

Hannah is just finishing up putting her clothes in her suitcase as Niklaus enters her room and leans against the dresser standing near the doorway.  
>"Are you ready, Hannah?" He asks, getting her attention. She looks up, her blond hair wiping through the air as she does so and nods. "Great, let me get those for you," he lifts her suitcases with ease and starts walking downstairs, sshe pulls her handbag over her shoulder and follows him down, limping down the stairs – her feed still hurts. Passing the living room she sees the bloodstain that Ruth left behind on the carpet.<br>"What did you do with Ruth?" She asks as she closes the door behind them and Klaus walks towards the car, she knows he can hear her anyway.  
>"Chopped her up in little pieces and burned her in the fireplace," Niklaus answers with a grin as he slams the trunk close, having finished putting her bags in using vampire speed. Hannah lifts up her upper lip in slight disgust.<br>"Ewh, that nasty."  
>"Ah, Hannah," Niklaus says, opening the passenger door for her with a charming smile. "She was a bore anyway."<br>"I know." She agrees, smiling slightly. Niklaus seems to be in a good mood today, and that ameliorates hers as well. "It's just. I wondered what I smelled before I fell asleep last night. It's sort of disturbing knowing that it was the burning flesh of my tutor. Are you sure that burning a corpse doesn't produces toxic gasses or something? You could have poisoned me," she glares at him mockingly and he catches on.  
>"Well Ruth would have poisoned you, dearest," he smiles. "Don't but that blame on me," he winks, "and I guess we will find out about those gasses, won't we?"<br>"Very reassuring," she plays her tone sarcastic. "It's nice to know you care," she adds, only half playing now. Niklaus catches on and takes her chin between his fingers, forcing her to make eye contact. "I am bringing you into town now to stay with me to take better care of you, even though it is more dangerous there than at the house. Do not think I will let anything happen to you." His gaze is intense and Hannah almost believes him.  
>"Not until you figure out what's wrong with me," she corrects. Hannah can see how Niklaus jaw locks at that but he stays silent after that for a while and she can't help but feel disappointed. After staring outside and seeing the scenery flash by for a while in absolute silence she turns to turn up the radio but Niklaus slaps her hand away. Using not as much force as he can. Hannah glares at him.<br>"I need to talk to you for a bit," he speaks, the look in his eyes catches Hannah interest immediately.  
>"What about?" She asks, taking in his serious appearance.<br>"We have a..." Niklaus seems to struggle with his choice of words which makes Hannah only more curious. "Guest, I suppose," he chooses, and looks at Hannah who lifts her eyebrow, not following. "At the house I mean, we have a guest at the house where we are going. Where you will be staying." He clarifies, Hannah only lifts her eyebrow up higher.  
>"A guest?" She asks. Niklaus glares at her mockery.<br>"Well yes," he says. "A guest and I do not want you to speak to her during your stay." Because it is going dramatically already why not come to the point now?  
>"Does this prisoner also has a name?" Hannah sighs, looking at Niklaus sharply with a gaze that is telling him to just get it out and over with because she is not taking his stories. Niklaus is the one to sigh after that, she was so much easier to deal with when she was little. When she actually believed everything he said, unfortunately that never lasted long.<br>"Okay," he gives in, and Hannah can see his eyes blink with glory. "It's Katerina."  
>"Katerina?" Hannah blurts out, surprised. "You have Katerina and you haven't killed het yet?"<br>"Yes and no," Niklaus smirks, pleased with her reaction. He raised her so well.  
>"Are we talking about the same Katerina here, Katerina Petrova? The one that turned into a vampire and screwed up the chance for you to complete the ritual <em>five-hundred years <em>ago?" She can see the angry expression flashing in his eyes before he nods.  
>"Yes, yes we are." Hannah just lifts her hands in a 'what the fuck just explain already, I am at loss here' kind of way. "I searched five-hundred years for her Hannah, as I told her; her death is going to take at least half of that." His expression turns to one full of vengeance and Hannah thinks it is maybe time to get back to the original topic.<br>"You don't want me to speak to her?" Niklaus face turns again, looking serious once again.  
>"No," he has an almost pleading look in his eyes as he makes eye contact. "Please understand, Katerina is a smart and conniving woman. If she would get away – what she will not – and she knows about you, she will use you against me or kidnap you, you never know with Katerina." Hannah nods, understanding. Even though she wants nothing more for Niklaus to show that he cares about her, she knows it is dangerous in public or with other people around. He had long since cleared up what would happen if anybody would find out about her power.<br>"Okay, I will pretend like she isn't there." Niklaus smiles, actually smiles and it makes Hannah feel weirdly comforted. The event of yesterday – her sneaking out and him coming to her rescue, without a lecture or anything – seems to overpower the fighting and the disagreements. Ending all that, when they both just let go of the grudges. Hannah feels more relieved than she would have expected, it's like she can finally breath and move around Nik again without it blowing out of proportion.  
>He pulls her head closer to kiss her forehead. "Thank you," he says, trusting her. "I will compel her to leave you alone as well, so hopefully you won't even notice that she is there."<br>"Sounds perfect," Hannah smiles back. Niklaus turns his full attention to driving once again, being a little bit more reassured that these household arrangements would work. He then takes the turn into their street and parks their car.  
>"If we go up I want you to stay outside of the apartment and out of <em>sight<em> for as long as it takes me to handle Katerina, okay?" He looks into her green eyes and she rolls her eyes at him before she smiles.  
>"Sure, sir control freak." Relieved that she at least knows that this all is serious – even though she acts like she doesn't – Niklaus gets out of the car and quickly get Hannah's stuff before they make their way upstairs. He opens the door of number nine to find Katerina sitting on the chair with the knife in her hand and her leg covered in blood.<br>"Why hello, Katerina," he smirks and places down the bags before walking over and taking her head in his hands looking his green gaze with her brown one. "The next person to walk in here, you will not notice. You will not know they are here and you will never remember seeing them, ever. Do you understand?" Katerina's eyes glaze over under the compulsion.  
>"I understand," she says monotone, Niklaus smiles.<p>

Hannah lays stretched out on the couch, her legs – clad in black flower printed tights – dangle over one side. She is partly reading a book, partly keeping an eye on the creepy ass totem pole and partly listening in on the conversation between Maddox and her dad. She remembers him walking through the door and their rendezvous, she had kind of missed Maddox. Him being one of the persons Niklaus actually keeps alive because he trusts him, she had time to bond with him and if you are not allowed to have friends you come friends with everybody who is around (and is nice enough). And there is the fact that Greta did not follow him through the door that has her in a very good mood. The only thing that is kind of a pity is the skanky girl sitting in their living room. Hannah must confess that she is sort of pretty (pretty enough to duplicate, she thinks with a grin), but as soon as she opens her mouth Hannah wants to sew it close. She knows that is the rage towards the girls which she grew up with talking, but she doesn't care much.  
>"There is a high school dance," Hannah crosses her arms over the back of the couch, sitting up a bit, looking interested. "And I'm gonna need you, to take out witch bitch," Niklaus finishes, looking at Maddox.<br>"If she has that much power she can sense me coming from a mile away," Maddox refuses. "I won't be able to get near her," he explains. "You have to do it."  
>"In this body?" Niklaus asks, sarcastically, leaning on the kitchen counter. "I'm a hagerd history teacher." Hannah can't help but giggle at that, Klaus sends her a murderous gaze which only makes her snort. "She can easily hurt me," Niklaus says, turning back to Maddox escaping the grin from Hannah. She can't think of anything more hilarious than Klaus being able to get <em>hurt. <em>Nk doesn't do hurt.  
>"I mean not me, Klaus me, but, you know what I mean." He almost mutters, and Hannah lips set in disgust. She doesn't know what it is but this 'hagerd history teacher' changed Klaus a bit, makes him softer. She doesn't like it.<br>"No witch can handle channelling that much power," Maddox says. "It would kill her, it would kill me." Niklaus tilts his head, listening intrigued. "You just have to make her use it."  
>"You mean like, provoking her... to death?" He is more than interested now.<br>"It won't take long," Maddox clarifies, "just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's will last longer than hers will," Hannah frowns, not buying that at all.  
>"How?" She interferes, "he is human." Maddox turns to her slightly, a grin taking over his features.<br>"I can help in that department," he says smartly, before turning back to Niklaus. "I can do a spell to protect you," Niklaus grins back and looks at Katerina who cowards away under his gaze.  
>"Look's like I am going dancing," he jokes, a mischief twinkle in his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>That was it again, readers, I know this one is obviously shorter than the last one. But the last one was abnormally long and this one is a little on the short side, so that's why. I hope you are still enjoying my writing and this story, it would be awesome if you l<strong>eave me your thoughts<strong>!

**Next post?** NO idea, but if you leave me enough reviews I am sure to feel pressured to update soon ;)

**Love Lucky.**


	7. In which Hannah meets Damon and Niklaus

God I managed to complete it! I am not really proud on this chapter, it didn't seem to flow like it normally does but I promised to update and I thought more then a week without a update would be ridiculous. But it is an extra long one so **I HOPE you will enjoy**.

Some **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS**:  
><strong>1.<strong> **I changed chapter 4.** Why in the hell would I do that, you ask me. Well; _J. D. Theron_ wrote me a review and that set some things into motion. She was confused as to Niklaus was already in Alaric's body and asked me when did that happen? I thought I had made that clear in chapter 4, but reading it back I can see how it might have not come through the way I wanted it to. So I re-wrote that part to make that more clear.  
><strong>2.<strong>When I changed that, I started to ask myself 'CAN Niklaus, him being in Alaric's body, even heal people with his blood?' I have always been confused as to what powers and vampire characteristic stayed or disappeared when he changed bodies. Seen as he is able to compel people and seems to speed away after the scene in the cafeteria, but says to Maddox that he won't be able to beat Bonnie 'in this body' and seems powerless to Stefan in the Gilbert's kitchen. So I conclude no. He is not able to heal people with his blood and so **I wrote that part out.**  
><strong>3.<strong> Because I wrote the healing part out of chapter 4, **I added a part in chapter 5** meantioning that she is still hurt. That only seemed fair. THis one is really not worth rereading. It's just one sentence.  
><strong>4.<strong> Re-watching the series had me have a good look at Klaus once again, realizing that the picture I found on internet of him must have been edited, since **his eyes are some sort of green/greyish color. Not blue at all.** So I changed that as well in every chapter.  
><strong>5.<strong> **I am so sorry** for all the hassle. I changed it only slightly so real fan's can go re-read it, but it doesn't matter if you do not. It is mostly for people who just start the story that they read it right the first time around. Once again my apologies for being so amateuristic, I hope (but can´t promise) that it will not happen again.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6: IN WHICH HANNAH MEETS DAMON AND NIKLAUS RETURNS<strong>

Hannah lets her head fall back as the water flows through her long hair, rinsing out all the soap. The only sound in the bathroom is the water splashing against the cream-colored tiles and Hannah sighs – almost happily. Her peaceful moment is interrupted when another, distant noise is heard. The sound of heels walking around on a wooden floor and – voices, although dulled through the walls and the sound of the shower. Niklaus can't be back already, he went away when she stepped into the shower and that can't me more than fifteen minutes ago. He said he was going to be away for a while, taking care of some last unfinished business before he could turn back into his own body. So who is in the house?  
>She looks at the shower panel, turning the shower off will only attract attention. If the visitors haven't notice the sound of another person being in the house yet they probably won't notice at all. Until she takes the noise away. Slipping out of the shower and quickly wrapping a towel around her body, Hannah believes she can hear somebody coming into the bedroom. Hiding behind the door she waits until it opens, swallowing as a woman steps into the bathroom. Must be a human, a vampire would have noticed her standing there already. Quickly closing the door behind the woman, Hannah steps in front of it as she turns in shock.<br>"Be still," Hannah compels her. The woman's mouth – open in surprise – closes slowly but surely.  
>"What are you doing in my bathroom? Speak softly," Hannah then asks, hoping that the shower will make enough noise to cover her voice if there really is a vampire in the house.<br>"I had to look who else is here," the woman voices monotone. Hannah lets out a quivering sigh. They cannot know she is here, nobody is supposed to know that she is here.  
>"Well what are you doing <em>here<em> in this house, in the first place?" That is what Klaus would want to know.  
>"We are here to check up on Katherine,"<br>"We? We who?" Hannah continues.  
>"Me and my boyfriend," the woman answers and Hannah needs to ask.<br>"What is your boyfriend?" The woman opens her mouth, ready to speak but seems to choke on her words.  
>"I can't say," the woman whispers, and Hannah knows enough.<br>"Stay here," she comments, quickly pulling on her socks, to make as less noise while walking as possible and hurries into the bedroom. The voices are more clear now, Katerina and somebody else. The boyfriend; the vampire, she assumes. Fortunately the door is still ajar and she can see Katerina with her back to her and a man in front of the door. Not invited in, Hannah thinks.  
>"Answer one question first," he bargains, Hannah hears him say in a nonnegotiable way.<br>"You double crossed us with Isobel, why?" Hannah searches his face, dark hair, blue eyes, and handsome features. She needs to remember that.  
>"I didn't think,-" she hears Katerina start to explain but does not stay to hear any more. She knows she doesn't have much time until the vampire will ask where his dearest <em>girlfriend<em> is staying. She sneaks back into the bathroom where the woman is looking around seemingly bored.  
>She grasps the woman's forearms, looking up a little since the woman is taller.<br>"You won't remember our conversation," she starts, seeing her going into trance in front of her. "Nobody else is in the house; you went into the bathroom to find it empty. The shower was running you tried to turn it off but you couldn't,-" Hannah articulates clearly, staring in the woman's eyes.  
>"Andie?" Hannah hears coming from afar and knows she has to hurry.<br>"I couldn't turn it off," the woman – Andie – repeats.  
>"The shower must be broken, if he asked what took you so long, you say you like the house." That was stretching it a bit far. Andie doesn't even <em>look<em> like a person who would be able to as much as _tolerate_ this style of house interior – hell she herself didn't even like it – but with desperate times come desperate measures.  
>"I like the house," Andie speaks airily and it makes Hannah frown, this one is definitely not one of her best works, but it had to do.<br>"Go back to your boyfriend and tell him what I told you to." Hannah ends, and Andie turns to walk out of the bathroom. Hannah waits for a moment and then follows quickly; she is in time to hear Andie's answer. The man frowns for a moment but seems to believe her.  
>"Told you nobody's here." Katerina says, arrogantly. The man only stares at her.<br>"You owe me," he says and Hannah almost shivers from his intense voice. "And I _will _collect." Then he nods towards Andie. "Come on," and disappears out of sight. Hannah stands awkwardly close to the door opening for a while longer until her knees buckle and she drops to the floor with a loaded sigh. It worked; thank god it worked but how in heaven's sake will Klaus responds to _this?_

Hannah is staring at the dancing and drinking Katerina with a bemused expression. The music is annoying and Hannah wants to stop it – she already did, twice, actually – but since Katerina doesn't know it is Hannah who continuously turns of the music, she just turns it on again thinking the radio it just of crappy quality. Hannah finds the girl showing of her dancing skills outrageous, who holds a party all by themselves?  
>At that moment she sees Katerina freeze for a moment and then the girl sits on the couch looking sort of sulky the next moment Niklaus walks through the door. He slams the door closed behind him and Hannah already knows what time it is, she turns to the television. How in the world is she going to break the news to him if he is already pissed of like that? There is no way in hell she is going to live through this one without damages, Hannah frowns realizing that she didn't even get to ask the name of the other vampire. What was wrong with her?<br>She hears glass break and Alaric's voice trying to be icy and dominating, what not really works as much as it could have, if it had been Niklaus his own sound.  
>"Hannah?" She hears him call loudly and she moves up from the chair she was sitting in.<br>"I'm right here, no need to yell," she murmurs, looking at Katerina who seems spaced out. The compulsion working, she guesses. Niklaus looks her up, frowning.  
>"Something happened?" He asks and Hannah nods, sighing, better get it over with.<br>"Somebody came by, today," she says.  
>"What?" Niklaus says, the eyes of Alaric widen comically but Hannah doesn't feel like laughing.<br>"I was showering, he was a vampire and send his human girlfriend to look around; I compelled her to tell him the shower was broken, though. I believe he has no any idea of the fact that I was here." She hurried through the explanation, wanting to get to the good end before he could explode in rage of things not going his way.  
>"Well who was it? What did they want?" Niklaus demands, fuming.<br>"The woman told me they came to: 'Check up on Katherine,'. I think she meant Katerina? Her name was Andie, I forgot to ask his'," she ends, murmuring. The slap ticks her head to the left in a split second and the can feel her head reeling. Hannah grinds her teeth together to stop from crying and takes a moment to relax her ragged breathing.  
>"He had dark hair, looked real black and had unbelievably looking-straight-int0-your-soul blue eyes. He was quite handsome, wore a leather jacket. He had good taste," She manages to get out and she can see Klaus freeze. Before he can react further though, the door opens and Maddox comes walking through.<br>"Maddox! What took you so long?" He urges, pissed off. Maddox does not seem affected.  
>"You got a lot of luggage," he explains and people come walking in. Hannah walks off to the bathroom, not looking anybody in the eye. Before she closes the door behind her she can hear <em>her<em> voice and she feels the urge to puke, or punch something. The sweet way Niklaus is talking back drives her even crazier, one thing's for sure: she isn't going back into the living room with her cheek al messed up.  
>Hannah inspects her cheek in the mirror, it's a flaming kind of red and she is actually able to see the prints his fingers left when he backhanded her. She raises her hand to slightly touch the spot, the skin there feels hot and it hurts.<br>"It'll bruise like crazy," she murmurs to herself, the corners of her mouth turn down. Hannah leans her head against the cold mirror and she turns her head slightly to cool her cheek but hisses as the pressure makes her skin sting.  
>Not sure what to do now, she walks back into the bedroom and places herself on the bed, right in front of the closed door. Hannah falls back into the soft bedding with a soft sigh, is this how it will continue? Or will everything change after the ritual? Will Klaus stop caring and finally let her go? It isn't like she has it <em>that <em>bad with him. She has had a sort of normal youth – leaving out the fact that everybody around her was immortal and fed on blood – Niklaus is a rather nice person to be around, normally. He just has his moods, his moments, he is like a kid himself sometimes. A very spoiled one that is. If things do not go his way or when people disappointed him he can see red and do the cruellest of things. Hannah learned that the hard way but he _cares_. Hannah knows he does. He just can't show it because he has been protecting himself for over a thousand years. It is a habit to pretend to not care as to not show any weaknesses. To look strong and powerful, to be invincible.  
>Hannah her deep thoughts are interrupted by a constant chanting. She gets up from the bed slowly and opens the door almost silently. Maddox and Greta sit kneeled on the floor before an upright standing case, Niklaus or maybe she should say Alaric, stand next to it. He seems to waver for a moment and opens his eyes, looking straight a Katerina.<br>"Elena?" He close to murmurs and Hannah rolls her eyes. Dumbshit, Hannah can't help but think but is then distracted by Maddox who stands up to open the coffer and Klaus steps out. His blond fuzz looking hair, green-greyish eyes, sharp features and mischief looking smile he rises and Hannah can't help but smile, leaning against the doorpost.  
>Klaus feels victorious being back in his own body, he looks around noticing the teacher, fallen down, Katerina with her eyes wide in fear, Greta still on the floor looking at him with a admiring gaze, Maddox standing tall and relax and Hannah, leaning on the doorpost with a special smile on her face. One that is special for him, he knows. Even though he just slapped her and she is still standing there smiling his smile at him. He will never understand the teenager.<br>"Well let's clean this up, shall we?" He suggests, but walks away from the scene to leave it to the witches and walks to the bedroom where he sees Hannah disappear into. As he closes the door behind himself he sees the girl laying spread out on the bed, hurt cheek up. He can see it already starts colouring and it must seriously hurt her being (mostly) human and all.  
>"What are you doing here?" She drawls, she must be tired since her accent is mussing her words together. Just like when she was younger.<br>"Came to heal that cheek of yours," Hannah comes up a bit, leaning on her elbows.  
>"Is that so?" She asks, curious.<br>"Yeah, I should not have hit you but you know my temper," Klaus speaks, as sort of apology without really apologizing. She just nods, sitting up eagerly. It concerns him still and he really rather not do this but he finds it to be the best way of saying sorry. Just taking away the pain, he looks her up one more time and bits into his wrist. Hannah pushes her lips to the wound and sucks up the blood. It tastes quite like nothing else does and it sooths her throat even though it didn't hurt in the first place. Niklaus watches her with wary eyes, wondering if he will ever know what exactly makes her tick. She doesn't need his blood to survive, but ever since her terrible fall down the stairs she ends up hurt sometimes with this questioning look into her eyes. He barely ever gives her any though, not knowing what it will do. He brings his arm back to his chest quickly and thinks he sees some flash in her eyes, something... dark. But it's gone before he can really put a name to it and Hannah murmurs that she would like to sleep now, so he leaves her be. He needs to compel a teacher to send a message, anyway.

* * *

><p>That was it again, everybody. Hope you liked it, it took me some effort =S<p>

Until next time!

Love Lucky.

Ps. I got 20 people with a story alert on my story. Yeah! =D Now lets see if we can do 20 reviews! Hahaha ;)


	8. In which a curtain vampire is curious

_What is this? Is it a new chapter? IS THAT POSSIBLE?_

_**Disclaimer:** I OWN EVERYTHING. YES! Except The Vampire Diaries storyline. I am just using that one for my (and others I hope) their entertainment. Oh, and The Vampire Diaries characters, and really everything else recognizable... BUT THE REST IS ALL MINE!_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7: IN WHICH A CURTAIN VAMPIRE IS CURIOUS AND ANOTHER IS AS WELL<p>

After handling 'the messenger' and said person has walked out the door, Niklaus turns towards his witches. From the bedroom he can hear Hannah's steady heartbeat and her peaceful breathing, knowing that she is fast asleep he can't help but try to enquire some answers.  
>"I haven't had the opportunity to ask yet," he starts, attracting the attention of his researchers. "Did you find anything?" He asks, making sure to keep a hopeful tone out off his voice. Maddox and Greta turn to each other for a moment, exchanging a look that immediately puts Klaus on edge. "Well?"He urges.<br>"We have good and bad news," Maddox says slowly.  
>"Not what I like to hear," Niklaus bites, but signals for them to give it to him anyway.<br>"The good news," Greta starts, "is that we finally managed to search all institutions, the bad news is that Yvonne is never noted. Not as Riggs and not as Boulden."  
>"What?" Klaus retorts, frustrated. "That cannot be," he growls, through clenched teeth – as to not wake Hannah from her slumber. "A Sperm implementation was our only option left! Peter must have used his compulsion on one of the hospitals; to make them forget Yvonne was their patient." Greta does a step back from the raging vampire. "He must have, Peter cannot be her father. He was a vampire, for god sakes!"<br>"Niklaus, we don't know where to look for her real father, anymore. We questioned every single family member and every single friend. They all said that Peter and Yvonne were happily married, had been for 6 years! None of Yvonne's diaries or friends could tell us anything about a love affair that she had so that rules out that. Then nobody knew that they were having troubles with getting pregnant, there is no mentioning of the fact that they got help with the problem and neither of their hospital records mention anything about surgeries or examinations for fertility, either." Maddox stresses. Niklaus stares at him, daring him to continue. "It just looks like wanted a kid, had a great evening and got pregnant." Maddox blabbers out.  
>"Maddox, we vampires cannot impregnate, I thought I mentioned this before? However the dad is, he just does not want to be found. Or Peter didn't want him to be found."<br>Maddox sighs, defeated. He has been investigation Hannah for as long as he remembers. There is just nothing to be found, still Klaus would rather die than actually give up on solving this mystery.  
>"Klaus, there are no records of Yvonne Boulden in New-Zealand about a fertility operation. We even checked the countries they went to holiday to in period Hannah must have been conceived and a year around that in case there lying about her age. There is <em>nothing<em>." Niklaus locks his jaw to stop from screaming in frustration but the feeling of defeat is burning inside and he can feel his fists clenching as he flies to the other side of the room, punching a hole through the television screen. He locks his teeth to stop from crying out – he doesn't want to wake Hannah. There is no reason to let her know his search for her father officially ended in the dark.  
>"Klaus, we really think Peter is her father." Maddox says softly, looking at the outraged vampire tensing and relaxing his muscles to stop from trashing the room. Greta walks towards him and puts her hand on his flinching shoulder.<br>"It makes sense, Hannah than got her power from her daddy. How else would she ever be able to compel people, if born from two humans?" She speaks slowly, not wanting to upset Niklaus more – that would do no good for anybody.  
>"Maybe she got a gift, maybe she was struck by lightning. I do not know, that is why I have you two!" Klaus snarls sarcastically. "You were supposed to have this figured out by now, it really cannot be this hard." He glares between his magicians.<br>"We have done everything to look into your theory, Klaus!" Maddox fights back, having more than enough of Niklaus, walking all over him. "You have to consider the fact that Hannah is not adopted or born from a different – human – man." He adds, more carefully, seeing the enraged look in Klaus' eyes.  
>"Well if you think you are that much smarter than me Maddox, I have yet to hear your hypotheses?" Keeping himself from snapping the guy's neck out of rage.<br>"Klaus, did Peter knew any witches?" Greta asks softly and Klaus slowly turns to the young witch with an quirked eyebrow, realization sinking in. It is completely still for a moment.  
>"Tell me everything you know," Niklaus murmurs.<p>

It is only afternoon, the sun just starting to come down from its highest point in the clear sky when a curtain blond man enters the local grill. Scanning the room to see his target for the moment just sitting down at the bar together with Klaus his own disposed... vessel, so to speak. Making his way over to the couple, he signals the bartender for a drink and decides to make himself known.  
>"Gentlemen," Klaus greets pleasantly looking calm and collected on the outside but silently fuming on the inside. "Why so glum?" He asks even though he heard the words that were spoken before his arrival. Alaric looks up immediately while the vampire of the two takes a second to turn his head – wondering why his friend suddenly looks a tad, afraid almost.<br>"Ugh," Damon groans, looking down towards his glass and the bar. "Klaus, I presume?" He speaks, having a bit more than just loathing in his voice.  
>"In the flesh," Niklaus grins and swifts his look to the human. "Thanks for the loaner, mate," he adds, just to provoke. Only a little bit. That makes the vampire's face turn a little bit aggressive and he stands up from his barstool to come stand right next to Klaus. Wanting to impress him, show him he is not afraid of the original. How foolish, Niklaus thinks.<br>"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" Damon asks, obviously wanting him gone. Giving him a look that says he doesn't like to be fucked with.  
>"I've heard you and your brother fancy my doppelganger," Niklaus drawls and sees Damon's expression turn into a grimace. "Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret."<br>"Huh!" He sounds sarcastic somehow and Klaus is not impressed. "Thanks for the advice," Damon then says, clearly not meaning a word and then he seems to get an idea. "I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement by any change, huh?" He asks and Niklaus wants to laugh and actually lets out a soft chuckle: because really? He has waited long enough.  
>"You're kidding." Klaus voices and then turns to Alaric. "He's kidding, right?" As if the man's opinion matters. The human snorts.<br>"No, not really," he says, actually sounding sorry.  
>"I mean, common! What is one month in all grand scheme of things?" Damon tries to persuade. The half smile disappears from Klaus his face as he turns to the vampire to face him fully.<br>"Let me be clear," he starts and then looks Damon directly in the eyes. "I have my vampire, I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight," he lets a small pause fall then just for the dramatic touch. "So if you wanna live; to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." Klaus ends, looking into the bright blue eyes of the vampire in front him just to make sure he is clear. Damon's grimace stays as Niklaus starts to make his departure but he turns around one time more, catching the attention. "Oh, and Damon," he adds. "I did not appreciate you coming into my temporary living arrangement." He can see Damon's eyes widen with surprise. "What? You'd thought I wouldn't figure that out?" Klaus asks, stepping closer again. "Don't let me catch you trespassing again, I promise you now there will be consequences." He threatens once more, before walking away. Damon slowly turns around and seats himself again, frowning slightly.  
>"What was that about?" Alaric asks, accusingly as he turns his look to Damon who looks deep in thought.<br>"I think Klaus is hiding something in his apartment," Damon says slowly and notices the frown coming onto his partners face. "I'm sorry, _your_ apartment." Alaric shakes his head, as if it doesn't really matter.  
>"What do you mean?" He asks confused. Damon lifts his eyebrows slightly, looking a bit mischievous.<br>"When Andie and I went to visit your place I heard a shower running; I couldn't get in but Andie checked it out and told me the shower was broken," Alaric cocks his head.  
>"That's odd, shower was fine when I left," the Teacher says, playing along.<br>"I think we need to check if it needs some repair," Damon suggests, hinting at the alternate meaning. Alaric smirks for a moment but then turns serious.  
>"You're gonna screw it up, aren't you?" Alaric asks, already knowing the answer.<br>"I think there might be something in that apartment that can help. And otherwise there are still 'the ingredients'. " Damon says, mocking Elijah at the last part. "You think if I took his werewolf out of the arcuation she might get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire?"  
>"I think it won't matter," Alaric cuts in. "Because you will be death."<br>"But without the werewolf," Damon says, ignoring Alaric's warning and thinking it up as he goes. "He can't perform the ritual tonight, which means that I'll have bought her one month before the next full moon,"  
>"You will still be death," Alaric deadpans. Damon does not change his look.<br>"Are you gonna help me, or what?" He asks, staring hardly. The blonde sighs, turns his head to his friend and gives in.  
>"What do you want me to do?"<br>"I need you," Damon mocks slightly. "To invite me in to your place," he ends, standing up an giving Alaric a head-sign that means he should do the same. "We are gonna pay Klaus anonymous guest a visit..."

* * *

><p><em>SO, there is finally chapter 7. <strong>My sincere apologies<strong> **for taking so AMAZING long**. I was kind of dragging this chapter because I have the first part (with KLaus and the witches) written for quite some time but it wasn't good. I had to write a timeline of Niklaus search first and then alter the whole chapter and I had to make it fitting to Hannah's age so I had quite a few years to fill, anyway, all that took me a long time. And then I wrote the second part in a flash really, but I re-read everything I write and I constantly forgot to do that so I couldn't post the chapter. BUT TADAA, I did it today and here it is!_  
><em>Also i really<strong> wanted to thank SAHARA for reviewing<strong> the last chapter, if you wouldn't this one would probably have taken even longer..._  
><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed it, please leave some feedback!<strong> I would love to make it more to your wishes! _

_PS. Just guess who are meeting in the next chapter huh? I can hear the 'finally's' xD BUT IT IS TRUE =D_

Love, Lucky (who is hoping she didn't loose her fans).


End file.
